


Who Saves the Hero?

by Judgement



Series: Rift [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: Clairvoyance.It was his clairvoyance, he had seen you—and you would snap.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Series: Rift [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928569
Kudos: 73





	Who Saves the Hero?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ﾌｼﾞﾏﾙﾘﾂｶが壊れるまであと× 日。](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695731) by @tkoshinchan. 



> Spoilers for FGO. I'm not 100% satisfied so I'll probably rewrite it at some point. Enjoy it anyway.

The Wise King stood beside you as you went over the last details of the final singularity. The others had left to get some rest, but you had found it difficult to sleep with everything that was about to happen. The weight of the world sat on your shoulders. How could anyone expect you to sleep? And that’s how he found you, tucked away in the rebuilt command room as you stared at the plans on the holographic screen. Blue lights illuminated your form and the hum of the computer was white noise in the background.

“It would be best if you slept.”

He realized the irony of his statement before he said it, but supposed it was all the more reason to. He would know better than anyone else what the consequences were, so he felt justified enough to be the one to say it.

“Mm.” He heard you murmur, half-assed as you paid his words no mind. 

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, you shifted and he glanced over—

_“Ha... ahaha!”_

_You stood alone on a field he didn’t recognize. The tears in your eyes overflowed and dripped down your cheeks in rivulets. Your hands found their way into your hair, curling into the strands and you_ yanked _. How could this happen? He could hear your thoughts, the distorted scream and the hysterical laughter that continued to peel past bloody lips._ _He blinked and bodies lied at your feet. The physician and the mage woman stared up with vacant eyes, but the shield girl, Mash, was absent. Her keepsake embedded into the ground near you like a grave, standing solid while you crumbled by its side._

_“I don’t want to do this—I can’t do this! Why me?! I didn’t ask for this!” You screamed loudly, your wail carried into the distance. It pierced through him and it felt like the organ in his chest had shattered. “You want a grail?! Take them, I have a bunch, take all of it! You took everything else! I hate this! I hate all of this! Fuckfuckfuck!”_

_The next time he blinked you were on your knees and there was blood on your hands. The same substance dripped from your mouth and wounds littered your body like a mosaic painting, revealed in the spots of torn clothing. Each hole in the fabric showcased a large gash, still fresh, and you would bleed out without help, he knew it at a glance. But he’s frozen in place and his lips are sealed shut. He reached for your figure and yanked at his feet that were rooted to the ground, desperate to reach you._

_“Ahaha.. I deserved this. All of this. This is punishment, right?”_

_No! It wasn’t! How could you say you deserved this?! What could you have done to deserve what you had gone through?_

_“Please I can’t do it. I can’t! No more. I'll do anything, just bring them back. Give them back to me!”_

_You wheezed and coughed, the gurgling wet sound deep in your chest. Blood came up like vomit and the King’s heart sunk to his stomach watching helplessly as you retched up air and spit and winced when another bout of blood followed. Your tears mixed with the blood and spit and you sobbed. Wiping at your mouth with the remains of your sleeve, you sat back on your knees and stared up at the sky. You were dying; he realized belatedly as the horror of this whole thing sunk in._ _Another blink and he was beside you instead. When he looked down at you, you turned your head and looked directly at him with a forced smile._

_“I’m scared.”_

_It will be ̵̨̲̃ ̴̯̐̑ ̷̹͇̂̃̕ ̷̬͖̑̈ ̴̮̂̋̃ ̴̹̱̋ͅ_ _days until she snaps._

He reached for you, the gauntlet on hand grabbed digging into your shoulder out of desperation. He wanted to shake you and snap you out of it, yell that you deserved none of what you’d been through! How could you think such things? But he was tongue tied and he’d never felt such nauseating horror before and it must have showed on his face.

“What?” You started, surprised when he suddenly grabbed your shoulder. It didn’t help that he looked _horrified_. “What is it?!”

He stood there, red eyes frantically searching your face and the blood in his ears muffled your questions. He could only hear the rapid thudding of his own heartbeat and labored breathing. He felt as if he had nearly drowned, but you were standing in front of him, looking fine, albeit tired. He withdrew his hand, unsure.

“King? You’re making me nervous.”

 _Clairvoyance._ It was his clairvoyance, he had seen you—and you would snap. He shut his eyes for a moment and tried to breathe. How much time did that give him? He needed to do something, _anything_ , to help you. 

“Nothing, I think we both need rest.”

He turned on his heel without another word and made for the exit. He had no intention of getting any rest, not with that on his mind. He had to figure something out. You shot him a wary look as he swept past you, a frown found its home on your lips and you glanced back at the holographic screen briefly before you opted to followed him. 

“Wait up!” 

The King didn't wait, but his pace slowed enough for you to catch up. In the end he would make sure that you got rest, but he had no intention of getting any sleep for himself. You may save the world, but he swore he would save you.


End file.
